


Getting a Fix

by PrimevalEmma



Series: Confessions of a Sex Addict [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Het, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome M/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Becker are having a guys night out and Becker reveals that Abby has a secret... she's addicted to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting a Fix

“So come on, Becker,” Matt pushed. “You still haven't answered the question.”

 

“Okay, okay... it was Abby.”

 

Matt grinned and downed the remainder of his pint. “Knew it! Your hard on practically bursts out of your trousers whenever she's around. You old dog!”

 

Becker tried not to be smug, but he knew most of the male population in the ARC would have sex with Abby given half a chance, including Matt. “What can I say? She was clearly up for it and I made my move. Don't say you wouldn't have done the same.”

 

“What about Connor? Did you not feel any guilt about hitting on your work colleague's girlfriend?”

 

“Abby's not the angel Connor thinks she is, and if guilt is the only thing that's stopped you from making a move on her then you've made a huge mistake.”

 

“What do you mean by her not being an angel? Come on, Becker... how many times have you and her...?”

 

“Just the once, but I'm not the only man she's had sex with behind Connor's back, far from it.”

 

Matt gave Becker a questioning look. From what he knew of Abby, he found it hard to believe that she'd cheat on Connor even once, let alone several times. “I don't believe you.”

 

“Abby's a sex addict.”

 

Matt almost choked on his beer and stared wide eyed at Becker, urging him to continue.

 

“Connor thinks he's keeping her satisfied, but he can't give her enough so she feeds her addiction elsewhere and in secret so as not to hurt him”

 

“She told you this?”

 

Becker shook his head. “The men in my team talk. Over the last few weeks I'd been hearing a few snippets of conversation, a couple of the men boasting about about having sex with Abby and comparing stories. One said he'd had her in the back seat of one of the SUVs whilst it was parked up in the holding pound, and the other said she'd locked herself into her office with him for over an hour.”

 

“Gossip and made up stories, surely?” Matt said.

 

“That was what I thought too, until I reviewed the CCTV. Made for pretty interesting viewing.”

 

“Go on...”

 

Becker laughed. “I saw her with Wakefield, practically dragging him through the car park and into the back of the SUV. Couldn't see much, but they made it rock pretty violently for several minutes, then it stopped, and started again a few minutes later. The footage from her office was much better though. Dodds was clearly flirting with her for a while and then it just exploded, they were kissing and pulling at each other's clothes until Abby activated the lock on the door, and then he pushed her against the desk and fucked her standing up. After that, she gave him a blow job and then they fucked again on the floor.”

 

“And this footage is still available?”

 

Becker shook his head. “I deleted it for Abby's protection of course. Although, there is a back up copy in my private archive. Anyway. At this point I was debating if I would be in with a chance, but held back. Maybe she and Connor were just going through a rough patch and she was having revenge sex or something. I didn't think about it again for days, then there was the incident with Greene going missing for the afternoon.”

 

Matt recalled that. There'd been a training call and Greene hadn't showed up, he was nowhere to be found. Becker had had to discipline him, but that was the last Matt had heard of it. “Let me guess, Greene was with Abby that afternoon?”

 

“Yup. And it was much more than just quickie like the others. In his disciplinary meeting, he confessed to have been having a chat with Abby in the ARC gym and he told her that he and his wife were having issues. He said Abby had offered him a sympathetic ear and he poured out his problems to her – He had a very high sex drive and his wife didn't, so he'd been having a couple of affairs. He claims Abby said she understood perfectly, and that she too had a very high sex drive that few men could handle and described it as an addiction. Greene said he thought he could help her with her addiction and off they went, checking into a hotel to have sex all afternoon.”

 

Matt shook his head and felt a stirring in his groin that was very familiar. All this time he'd reeled his urges in and now it turns out he didn't need to. He thought about a number of occasions that he'd been alone with Abby and had dismissed her flirtations as just being friendly. Damn it! He could have had sex with her if he'd not been such a gentleman.

 

“What about you then, Becker? How did you end up having sex with her?”

 

“After Greene's story, I turned it over and over in my head. I confronted her with Greene's version of events under the guise of needing to confirm it as part of the disciplinary, and she didn't deny it. I simply enquired if she was getting enough help for her addiction, to which she responded 'Not at the moment, but if you have any ideas I'd be more than grateful.' Well, of course I had several ideas and...”

 

Becker stopped. Matt was disappointed and wanted to hear more but then he realised why Becker had stopped speaking. Abby had walked in, made a beeline for the bar and ordered a drink.

 

“Do you think she's here looking for sex?” Matt whispered.

 

“She could just be meeting a friend,” Becker said. “Or maybe Connor's on his way.”

 

“Only one way to find out, isn't there.” Matt stood up and made his way towards Abby. Becker couldn't quite believe he was doing it.

 

“I'll pay for the lady's drink,” Matt said to the barmen, handing him a £5 note. Abby turned round and smiled.

 

“Matt! Hi, what are you doing here? And thank you...”

 

“I'm out for a few drinks with Becker,” he pointed over to the corner where Becker was sitting and Abby waved. “Bit of male bonding and all that.”

 

“Nice. Glad you two are getting on.”

 

“What about you? Is Connor joining you?”

 

Abby blushed and Matt knew why. He felt his cock twitch into life. “No, I'm on my own.”

 

“In that case, come and join us.”

 

“Aw, I wouldn't want to ruin your male bonding session.”

 

“Oh believe me, your presence tonight would be very welcome considering the conversation we were having before you arrived.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Abby followed Matt over to the table and sat down, saying hi to Becker. The conversation was light at first, but Matt's thoughts were drifting to sex. He wondered if Becker was having the same issue as he seemed a little distracted as well. Then Abby asked the question Matt had been hoping she'd ask.

 

“So what were you two talking about before then?”

 

Becker shot Matt a glance and swallowed nervously. He'd had enough alcohol to make him confident but not enough to make him say something he'd possibly regret. It was Matt that got the ball rolling.

 

“Becker was telling me about Greene's disciplinary hearing.”

 

Abby's cheeks turned red and she swallowed a large mouthful of her drink. “I see. He told you where Greene was that afternoon?”

 

Matt nodded and grinned. “Very interesting story. An addiction to sex?”

 

“I'm not proud of what I do, and I love Connor. But he just isn't enough for me and I'm often left needing more and not feeling completely satisfied.” Abby smiled, relaxing a little a figuring she may as well tell them everything. “That afternoon with Greene was one of only a handful of occasions where a man has been able to keep up with my desires and fuck me enough to leave me exhausted, happy and totally fulfilled. Five times in total including once in the arse with only an hour's rest in the middle. We put that bed under a lot of strain, and finished off in the shower before he had to leave.”

 

Both Matt and Becker shifted uneasily and then looked at each other.

 

“In fact, Greene's made it clear he'd fuck me again and of course I want to as well, but I'd make sure he was actually off duty this time, wouldn't want him getting into trouble again.”

 

“Of course,” Becker said.

 

Abby turned to Matt, glancing playfully at Becker and then leaning closer to Matt so she could speak in a quiet voice. “I assume Becker told you he fucked me too?”

 

“He did, and he was about to go into detail just as you arrived.”

 

“Becker was good, he's got plenty of stamina and I think there's potential there. It's a shame that we had that anomaly call. Terrible timing, especially as we hadn't had one n three weeks before that.”

 

Matt was amused, especially as Becker was looking very uncomfortable. “And I'm guessing you're here tonight looking to pick up some guy to get a fix?”

 

Abby nodded. With a quick glance at Becker, Matt decided to take a chance. “Well, look no further.”

 

“You think you can satisfy me, do you Matt?”

 

“I think it would be fun trying. Though I also think Becker here would like another opportunity to prove himself, am I right, mate?”

 

Becker nodded. “I reckon that between us we could give you more than a decent fix for your problem.” Becker couldn't quite believe what he was saying but it seemed like the perfect solution. Both he and Matt wanted sex with Abby, she was definitely up for it, so a threesome seemed natural.

 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Matt said. “The three of us, a bed...” He leaned towards Abby and whispered, “What do you think?”

 

“I think I would be an idiot to say no,” Abby purred. “Let's get a taxi somewhere and...”

 

Neither man needed a second invitation, they both stood up and all three made their way out of the pub and across the road to the taxi rank. A cab was waiting and they jumped in.

 

“Where to?” the cabbie asked.

 

“Caversham Crescent,” Matt said. It seemed they were heading to Matt's apartment, which no-one was going to argue with. It was only a short ride there, no more than ten minutes, and before long they were almost running up the stairs to his flat on the third floor.

 

Laughing and giddy with the anticipation of what they were going to do, they stumbled through the door and Becker and Abby made their way into the lounge whilst Matt made sure the door was locked. They settled on the sofa, with Abby between the two men, and then looked at each other.

 

“I've never done anything like this before,” Matt said. “I hope you'll treat me gently.”

 

“Gently? I have no intention of being gentle, Matt, with either of you!” Abby reached out either side of her and grasped two handfuls of cock, both already pretty hard and getting harder by the moment. They both groaned and undid their jeans so that she could reach inside and she caressed them both. There was no point in procrastinating since they all knew why they were here and the sooner they got on with it, the better.

 

Becker leaned over and kissed Abby, his tongue tangling hungrily with hers. Matt watched for a moment then he reached over and started to unfasten the fiddly buttons on Abby's blouse. When it was open, he slid his hand inside and cupped her breast before pushing aside the cup of her bra to expose it. He leaned in further and flicked his tongue over her hardened nipple and then began to suck on it.

 

Abby released both cocks to pull her blouse off completely and Becker unfastened her bra so it could also be removed. Matt turned Abby to face him and he began to kiss her whilst his hands moved over her breasts, squeezing them and feeling them swell at his touch. In the meantime, Becker was quickly removing his own shirt and jeans, and stepping out of his underwear so that he was naked, and then stood next to Abby.

 

She turned and grasped his cock firmly in her hand before sinking her mouth over it. Becker groaned out loud and grasped a handful of her hair, pulling her closer to him and encouraging her to suck harder. “That's it, Abby, you dirty little sex addict, suck my cock!”

 

Matt also took off his clothes and moved to Abby's side, unfastening her jeans and tugging them down over her hips along with her underwear. She wriggled and helped him, stepping out of them whilst she sucked Becker's cock for all she was worth, and now all three were naked and desperate to be fucked.

 

Matt pushed his hand between Abby's thighs and she opened up for him willingly, allowing him to slide a couple of fingers into her wet pussy. The air began to fill with the sound of heavy breathing and satisfied groans. After a few minutes, Matt shifted so that he could use his tongue in Abby's pussy too and her moans of appreciation did things to both men they'd rarely experienced.

 

Some moments later, Becker felt his hips jerk involuntarily and he knew he was about to cum. He wondered if he should warn Abby, give her the chance to prepare, but then he supposed she was pretty experienced and would know he was about to ejaculate into her mouth. When the moment came, he cried out. His cum spilled into Abby's throat and he watched as she swallowed it down without hesitation. In fact, she seemed to like it and sucked him harder, encouraging another throat full which she swallowed hungrily as he withdrew his softened cock.

 

Matt swapped places, pushing his cock into Abby's mouth before she'd barely had chance to breathe. She sucked him with the same enthusiasm that she'd sucked Becker, bobbing up and down the thick hard shaft. Becker had moved to where Matt had been and was flicking her clit with his tongue whilst thrusting a couple of fingers into her.

 

Again, the sound of heavy breathing and groans of pleasure grew louder until it was Matt's turn to cum. Abby swallowed and he gave her more, his releases almost painful. “Abby! That's fucking amazing! Don't stop!” And she didn't, not until he shot a third load into her throat and withdrew limp.

 

“I suppose you have a bedroom, Matt?” Abby panted “This'll be much comfier on a bed.”

 

“Through there,” Matt nodded to the door and the three made their way inside, laying on the bed with Abby sandwiched between the two men. They both began to explore her body with their hands and mouths as Abby alternated between kissing one then the other whilst pumping their cocks and making them hard again.

 

“How many threesomes have you had?” Matt asked. “Someone who needs as much sex as you must have done this a dozen times.”

 

“I've had a couple with another woman and her boyfriend, but this is my first with two guys. The nearest I came to it before tonight was with two brothers in the same night. One watched whilst I fucked the other but not at the same time like us. That was another rare night that I was left very satisfied.”

 

“Well, I think you'll be adding this one to your list,” Becker growled. He rolled Abby to face him and then he pulled her against his body, kissing her hard as his hands guided her where he wanted her. Her legs wrapped around his hips and then she cried out as his cock pushed into her hard.

 

“Becker! Yes! Yes! Fuck me!”

 

They rolled on the bed, a frantic tangle of limbs as Becker moved inside her until they settled into the position Becker wanted. Abby was almost crushed beneath him as he got into a hard, fast steady rhythm, drawing out cries from Abby as he probed in deeper and deeper with each thrust. The bed creaked beneath them, matching their grunts and cries.

 

Abby reached out and grasped Matt's cock, urging him closer. With a little adjustment she was able to take him in her mouth again and suck it whilst Becker fucked her harder.

 

“Abby! Abby! God Abby! So good!” Becker breathed. He was close to release and struggling to hold it off. At just the right moment, Abby released Matt's cock from her mouth. Becker's cock exploded and as the heat of his release hit Abby's womb her own body began to convulse whilst her orgasm swamped over her body.

 

“That's it Becker! Give me your cum! Fill me!”

 

The soldier thrust harder, making Abby cry out loud, and he came again. His cum flooded into Abby's willing body, and he sank down to pull her into a heated kiss whilst she clung to him and milked his cock for all of his wonderful cum.

 

Becker withdrew, spent and breathing hard. As he rolled to one side, Matt was moving in to replace him. Moments later it was Matt's cock pounding hard into Abby, her body still vibrating with the orgasm Becker had given her.

 

“You're a sexy fucking whore, aren't you?” Matt growled, his hands moving roughly over Abby's body,

 

“Just fuck me!” Abby panted, her fingers digging hard into the flesh of Matt's arse. This was even more intense than with Becker only moments ago, the bed springs beneath them creaked in protest at the strain as both Abby and Matt thrashed around, hurtling towards a climax.

 

“Abby!” Matt finally released, his cock almost exploding.

 

“Yes! Yes!” Abby cried out, unable to determine now when one orgasm was ending and another starting. Her womb pulsed, drinking in a cocktail of Becker's and Matt's cum. It was exactly the medicine a sex addict needed.

 

Matt had only just withdrawn his softening cock when Becker moved in for more. They were not going to allow Abby any time to recover in between their fucking. He was behind her, pulling her flush against his body as his strong arm circled her waist and his other hand parted her thighs. His cock slid into her pussy again, burying itself completely to the hilt until Becker's heavy balls prevented him going in deeper. After a moment to adjust position, he began to slam in and out of her hard and fast, skin slapping against skin.

 

Abby tried to cry out, but Matt was on her, smothering her mouth with his heated wet kisses as he grasped her breasts. Becker's hand moved to her clit and circled it with his fingers, increasing the pressure and pace. He could feel her body responding, jerking involuntarily as he fucked her, and her cries of pleasure were being swallowed down by Matt's passionate kisses as his tongue wrestled against hers.

 

Matt's left hand glided down Abby's body and gripped onto the curve of her hip bone just as she gasped out and began to thrash around in Becker's arms. A heartbeat later, Becker let out a groan as he came, shooting another load of his hot juices into her body. Two further erratic thrusts followed and then another load released, filling Abby's body again and he pulled out his now limp cock. “God, Abby! I've never... fuck!”

 

Breathing hard, Abby sat up and turned her attentions to Matt. He guided her to sit on his lap, her legs straddled either side of his thighs as she faced him. “Sit on my cock!” Matt demanded. Abby didn't need a second invite and was adjusting her position so that she could sink down onto the hard shaft. They quickly settled into a rhythm, with Matt suckling on her neck as his hands moved over every inch of her flesh. He loved the sensation of her hard nipples brushing against his chest as she bounced on his cock and he was hurtling towards another climax.

 

“Matt! Matt! That's it! I need more cum and it's yours I want!”

 

“Almost there!” Matt breathed. His groin was on fire, twisting as he tried to hold off his release so this would last as long as possible. He was failing and when Abby whimpered his name again, he came hard, hosing her insides with an explosive jet of semen. “Abby! Abby! So good! Fuck! Fuck!”

 

“Don't stop!” Abby cried out, clinging to his body. She'd lost count of just how many loads of cum she'd had now, but her body was still drawing it in, her womb pulsing and her internal muscles clamping around his cock and milking it for more. “Matt! Please!”

 

“Yes!” Matt released again and grasped Abby's hips as he stilled himself inside her. He was reluctant to break their connection, but slowly eased himself out of her as they kissed and moved to lay on the bed beside Becker.

 

The three tangled together, kissing, caressing, licking, biting, arousal coursing through all of them again. It was Becker that stepped up the heat, caressing Abby's arse cheeks and sliding a finger into her arse without warning. She squeaked out, but as Becker's expert finger probed her she relaxed and sighed softly.

 

“You let Greene put his cock in here didn't you?” he growled into her ear. “I'd like to put mine in there too.”

 

“Do it! Put your cock in!”

 

Becker wasted no time and got up onto his knees, pulling Abby with him. She knelt too, facing away from him and leaning back against his chest. Becker was confident, and although this was only Abby's second time having anal sex, Becker was clearly much more experienced and soon had his arms wrapped around her, his fingers rubbing her clit as he gently eased his cock into her arse.

 

“Becker!” Abby breathed. Matt watched, fascinated and stroking his own cock. As Becker and Abby got into a rhythm, he moved forward and knelt in front of them so that he could lick Abby's sodden pussy. His hands on her hips helped guide her movement with Becker. Becker pulled Abby into a kiss and roughly explored her body as his cock slid in and out of her arse, and she whimpered as Matt's expert tongue probed her pussy.

 

“I have an idea,” Matt panted. “Think you could handle two cocks at the same time?”

 

“Oh god!” Abby whimpered. Becker was already adjusting their position so that Matt could fuck her too. He was on his back with Abby laid on his chest. Matt guided her thighs wider apart and then settled between them, easing his cock into her pussy. It was awkward at first, and it took a few moments for them all to find the most comfortable position, but then everything seemed to fit in place.

 

“Yes! Yes! Both of you fuck me!” Abby cried out. She'd never felt so full; Becker's cock buried to the hilt inside her arse and Matt's stuffed deep inside her pussy. It had to be the most mind blowing experience of her life and her head was spinning. With a little co-ordination, both men began to move inside her at the same time and the onslaught on her body was almost too much. She could barely breathe and even the smallest of movements sent shockwaves of pleasure through her entire body.

 

It was a frenzied, heated mass of pure lust and sexual desire drawing to a huge intense climax; three bodies joined as one and it was impossible to determine who was who. The cries and gasps grew louder, the movements more erratic as the inevitable drew closer and closer, and then they all seemed to know when their peak had been reached and they all soared off the edge together.

 

Abby's body shook violently and for a moment she was certain she'd passed out as both cocks exploded at the same time, filling both her womb and her arse. A mouth was on hers, whose she couldn't tell, but she let it smother her with heat and passion as they rode out this amazing moment. They began to separate out into three, Becker groaning as he released again into Abby's arse and clinging to her with a bruising force, and then Matt releasing again with a painful cry.

 

Abby lay on her back, her body still quivering with pleasure and she could almost feel the semen flowing through her blood. Her lovers lay either side, Matt with his arm draped lazily around her waist and his head resting against her breast, Becker with his arm around her shoulders cradling her in the crook of his arm and chest.

 

“Well, look who's got a very satisfied smile on her face!” Becker said.

 

“Yes,” Matt responded. “Do you think that would count as one of the few occasions that our little sex addict has been thoroughly and memorably fucked to her complete satisfaction?”

 

Becker gave a chuckle and sat up as Abby sighed happily. He gazed down and smiled. “Well?”

 

“That was bloody amazing, guys!”

 

“Yeah,” Matt sighed. He was exhausted and could feel his eyelids becoming heavy. It seemed rude to fall asleep as he was the host, but he could see that Becker was also looking very tired and he suspected Abby was too. As he drifted off into a very content sleep, his final thought was that this had been one hell of a night and one he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

 

 

 


End file.
